ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21: Ethereal Intervention
Sadow wakes up to find himself surrounded by nothing but white. He could stand, walk, talk, hear, breathe, and see. But nothing was different. Finally he hears a voice "Welcome, Sadow Yatsumaru, to the Realm of White." He wheels around to see Minkai, who is smiling eagerly and extends a hand "Would you like a snack or beverage?" Sadow is speechless. This is not how the Bible says the afterlife was supposed to be like but decided to play along. "Nah, I'm good." Minkai snaps his fingers and two comfortable chairs came into place. Minkai pointed to the one behind Sadow and he sits in it. Minkai sits in his and crosses his legs. He begins "You looked pretty banged up out there champ. Mind tellin' me why you risked your life to save a measly city?" Sadow smirks and asks "Aren't you even going to give me your name?" Minkai gasps and says "Where are my manners?" He pulls out a card from his suit and extends it to Sadow. it reads "Minkai-god of Mischief and Discord" Sadow looks up at him and buzzing lights pointing toward Minkai are in view. Sadow asks "Minkai?" He replies "What?" Sadow chuckles "Kind of a feminine name, dont ya think?" Minkai smiles "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Sadow lifts his brows in a way of saying "Point taken." Minkai sips some wine as the buzzing arrow signs disappear and says "Anyway, you gave your life for a bunch of no good tea-sipping Englishman. How do ya feel?" Sadow chuckles "Pretty good considering I am a no good tea-sipping Englishman, Minkai." Minkai copied the brow trick and the wine disappears. He leans forward and says "But it's not your time, and you have a hell of a lot to do before you die Sadow Yatsumaru. Now when I send you back I expect you to keep me entertained, got it?" Sadow finds himself nodding and realizes Minkai is making him do it. He smiles and says "Good. Glad you understand." He raises his arms but Sadow stops him and asks "Before I go back, I wanna ask... Are you a real god?" Minkai replies "No." "An Angel?" "No." "A Demon?" "No." "Then what are you?" Minkai smiles and says "I am awake." He snaps his fingers loudly and Sadow disappears along with his chair. Minkai sighs "Wow, I miss him already. My first conversation. Not my first interaction with another organism, but at least a conversation." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Sadow starts to open his eyes to bare slits and croaks "Wow... This hurts reall bad..." Mizumi gasps and hugs him tightly "Sadow-kun!" Sadow screams in agony "Ow! Mizumi the wounds!" She quickly retracts "Sorry!" Immediately Wodas yanks Yuki by her arm and shovers her to Sadow "Heal him! Or I'll rip your neck out and eat it!" Yuki sighs "Demons... So unpleasant..." She begins healing Sadow's wounds like before. Finally, when recovered enough, Sadow attempts to stand. Echo and his posse' soar down to them and he raises his Katana to finish Sadow off "Die, medlesome Bishop." He is surprised to find Wodas guarding Sadow. Sadow mutters "Wodas..." Wodas turns to him and says "Don't get comfortable cunt-bag, when I'm through kicking their faggot asses I'm coming after yours... Just you wait..." Echo asks intolerantly "What are you doing, Wodas?" Wodas smirks at him "What does it look like I'm doin', pops? I'm babysittin' this lil' bitch over here and his two cat sluts. Now go back to Candyland before I boot you back there myself-" Echo has had enough of Wodas' disrespect and slashes at him, only to be guarded once again. They begin clashing, swing after swing on the dock. They pull Sadow into the Sedan and drive off to safety as Echo and Wodas duke it out. Wodas looks behind him and sees the Sedan drive by. He sees Sadow staring at him from the back window and thinks "Be safe... Sadow..." He turns to Echo with a mad grin "Time's up, fucker!" He makes a deep slash across Echo's chest, which spews forth blood. Echo retalates with a swift cut down Wodas' torso, which immedately regenerates. Echo is stunned "What the hell?" Wodas laughs "Only Sadow-chan can kill me, dumbass!" Meanwhile, Sharkak turns to Saimaro and says "Let's head out before things get ugly. Joviah, Rin- Wait... Where's Rin?" Inside next to the Sedan, Len follows it at the same speed it goes. He looks to his side and notices Rin following him. He yelps out of shock and asks "What are you doing here?! You lost, go home!" Rin smiles "Your my boyfriend, kay?" Len immediately blushes and Sadow rolls down the window in time to make a Simpsons "Haha!" taunt at him. When they reach Castle Alexander, Kane is waiting in the medical room. Sadow joins him and asks "Got beat up then killed. What happened to you?" Kane represents his nose being broken. Sadow questioningly asks "Why aren't you talking?" Kane shakes his head no. Sadow nods in understanding and ends the conversation. Yuki walks in and heals both their wounds. "You both should be free to go but take it easy, ok? Your wounds haven't fully recovered, Sadow." He nods and confirms "Alright." They stroll out and Sadow sees Len walking around with Rin holding his hand. Occasionally he would struggle to get free but she'd increase pressure so he wouldn't. Each time Sadow would be silently laughing hysterically. Finally Mizumi catches him laughing and says "Don't make me do that to you." Sadow gives a shocked expression and bows "I won't do it again." She smiles at the respect "Good. Now who was that Elvish girl who patched you up?" Sadow answers "Yuki Yusune. Bishop of Kindness." "h really? Cause according to her you once had a crush on her, eh?" Sadow blushes "Did not.." In a dark room, Wodas is chain to the floor with a muzzle attached to his mouth. Echo enters "This should teach you some respect." He leaves and after a few minutes Lilith enters. She strokes Wodas' hair gently and says "Dear lord, Wodas, what have they done to you?" Wodas sighs "I can take it. I was raised like this." She slips a key outside her sleeve and unlocks his muzzle and kisses him. The kissing turns to groping. Finally he stops and says "When we leave this place, should we take Sadow too?" Lilith shrugs "If you want. Would mean more baggage if you ask me, but ok..." He grins again, revealing fangs and french kisses her. Joviah passes the room and says "Keep it down in there." They both are shocked. Wodas thinks to himself "All this time, Joviah knew about them and never ratted them out to Echo?!" He was deeply impressed, perhaps they would take him with them to 'The Promised Land'. Wodas removes Lilith's Komono and their night began. Meanwhile, in earth Sadow looks around in a daimond store when Len sneaks up on him and shouts "Hey, Senpai!" Sadow gasps and turns around "What!? I'm not doing anything! Get outta here and go to your room!" He begins spouting nonsensicle jibberish as he exits the daimond store. Len asks himself "What's gotten into Senpai?" (Ending vid plays)